<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Underground mirror by Robin_Arrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474956">Underground mirror</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_Arrow/pseuds/Robin_Arrow'>Robin_Arrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Us (Movie 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:56:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_Arrow/pseuds/Robin_Arrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Also available on : https://arrow-25.tumblr.com/post/620168051170656256/underground-mirror-arrow25-us-movie-2019</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adelaide Wilson &amp; Red (Us Movie 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Underground mirror</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Underground mirror,<br/>
Two children,<br/>
So similars and so differents.</p><p>Underground mirror,<br/>
Billions of rabbits,<br/>
Her blood on her hands.</p><p>Underground mirror,<br/>
She is you, you are her,<br/>
The same fear, the same hatred.</p><p>If they knew, would they look at you differently ?<br/>
Everything turned upside down the day you became that child.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also available on : https://arrow-25.tumblr.com/post/620168051170656256/underground-mirror-arrow25-us-movie-2019</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>